


Chocolate Syrup

by Dorkathus



Category: Underworld (2003)
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, Senses, Taste, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkathus/pseuds/Dorkathus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selene knows so few flavours, normally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd.  
> "Chocolate Syrup" was a Fic 100 type prompt on Dreamwidth.

Selene wandered around the edges of the bustling square, moving past busy restaurants. Kahn had sent her along with two others here to Szeged, after reports of lycan sightings near the city. It didn’t bother her. The creatures insisted on staying on the move, in some misguided notion it would keep them safe. Where they went, she would follow.

They knew that the lycans were hiding within the city. They knew that they'd been close to this square on previous occasions. So she circled, searching for a scent, on the walls, on a railing, on someone's coat. Maybe she'd get lucky and catch one of them passing her by right at that moment. It was unlikely, but it would get this over with quickly. Sometimes these missions could drag on for weeks, even months before they managed to track their quarry down.

Selene paused by the outdoor seating of a café. Moving around it would make her very visible, so she elected to watch the passing masses for a while. People at the flimsy metal tables near her continued to eat and talk, oblivious. Just background noise, but humans were strange things. The inconsequential nonsense they insisted on discussing. And why? To fill the silence, perhaps. Utterly pointless. The smells from their food were strange, as they ever were when Selene had to walk by a human establishment. Spices and vegetables and meat, and other things, artificial.

The couple nearest to Selene rose from their chairs and left, a generous tip lying beside their empty dessert dishes. One was a tall and ornate glass bowl, smelling of vanilla and chocolate. Selene grimaced. Normally there would be no temptation in this at all, but it was within feet of her, and nobody was watching. Her partners weren't nearby; there was no sign in any sense of her prey. There was nothing truly stopping her. "Oh God damn it..." She quickly moved over and swiped her little finger through the chocolate sauce near the rim of the bowl, and moved away to put her back against the wall nearby.

Pressing her finger to her lips and tongue was an incredible experience. She knew so few flavours, normally. The dull cardboard taste of the cloned blood she lived off. The acrid blood of her enemies when it got in her face. Water, dirt, grass. Dull, limited, unpleasant all. This was different. Taking her back to before she was Turned, the flavour not as intense now perhaps, but still a vivid play of memories, of rare treats from parents long gone. And such a flavour. Unique, captivating. Selene was dimly aware she was still standing with her finger to her mouth, but couldn't find it in herself to care.

How could humans treat this so frivolously? Discard it so wastefully? Why wasn't that bowl licked clean before that couple left? But that's what being human was about, really. When you can have these things, every day, they become mundane, and you no longer value them. They become meaningless. The wonder they once held dissolves to nothing.

Selene licked her lips and sucked the last of the sauce from her mouth. Her eyes were sharp again, scanning the crowd. If humanity couldn't appreciate these things, that was their problem, not hers. That was not her world anymore.


End file.
